


He really likes your story

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And Kevin is very kinky, Carlos you poor thing, Episode 70 pretty much, Keven if you're going to masturbate during the weather at least mute the microphone or something, M/M, Masturbation, Totally not me just writing my kinks, but kinky, fuck off, nope - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Kevin was really fucking horny.





	He really likes your story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

"While Carlos attempts to get his notes un-bloodied... let's take a look at the weather, shall we?" Kevin sighed, relieved that he had about 6 minutes of free time. He was extremely turned on, so he decided to use that time to masturbate. 

He pushed his chair back slightly and unzipped his pants. He carefully pulled out his squick and began stroking himself slowly, moaning quietly. He started going faster, he started thinking about so many things, he started thinking of Carlos. He was thinking of Carlos fucking him hard, he wanted to be hurt, he thought of Carlos tying him down and teasing him and making him beg to cum. "F-Fuck! Carlos...!" He whined loudly. He leaned back and forced himself to slow down. He kept whimpering Carlos' name. He kept thinking of Carlos doing things to him. He wished Carlos was there, he wanted so many things.

He tried to continue just slowly rubbing himself, he was so close though and it was becoming difficult as thoughts kept rushing through his mind, mostly thoughts of Carlos fucking him for hours, but some of Kevin fucking him. He whimpered biting his lip as he sped up. He moaned loudly thrusting into his hand. "C-Carlos! A-Ah- F-Fuck..!" Kevin cried loudly as he came. He panted softly and pushed his chair forward to get something from the desk to clean himself off. Unfortunately the only thing he had was a piece of paper, which had everything he needed to report written on it, but he didn't care, nobody was listening to the radio anyway. Except for Carlos, but he'd be too busy to pay attention.

Once Kevin clean himself up he softly, but still somewhat out of breath spoke, "Well, that weather report was quite informative, wasn't it? Anyways- Oh! Carlos texted me..." Kevin paused, "He says, "Kevin, were you just..." Nooooope! Ha ha! Let's not finish reading that, listeners!"

Kevin silently panicked as he realized what happened. He tried to continue the broadcast but after a minute he gave up and quickly said his usual 'Until next time desert bluffs' to end the broadcast. It would be very awkward when he decides to talk to Carlos again.


End file.
